<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swiftgron Drabbles 1-9 by Keepitstillandkeepitsteady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844186">Swiftgron Drabbles 1-9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepitstillandkeepitsteady/pseuds/Keepitstillandkeepitsteady'>Keepitstillandkeepitsteady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swiftgron Drabble Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Post-High School, Song: Superman (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepitstillandkeepitsteady/pseuds/Keepitstillandkeepitsteady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swiftgron Drabbles that I wrote way back when, during 2012/ Red Era. The era's include Red, Fearless, and even dives a little into the Beautiful Eyes EP. Also For the hell of it, I threw in Karlie Kloss in there for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swiftgron Drabble Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1 Marry Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first Drabble series, I have another in the works which features 1-18. Also, this is just for fun, there isn't any intention with these. Mostly for fun and mostly because Dianna is my favorite and so is Taylor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1: Wedding Proposal<br/>
I stood there, shocked out of my mind, trying to process what was just asked…Dianna just asked me to marry her, like what?<br/>
Yeah, wild isnt it? That I get to call Dianna Elise Agron, my wife.<br/>
Di is just smiling goofily at me, still on one knee in our bedroom with the beautiful ring still in hand.<br/>
I have to say yes, I knew from day one that she was the one for me and I even called it too. 
Months ago, I said to her brother Jason, swearing that I was gonna marry his sister. And, well here we are, in our New York apartment in Tribeca, on a sunny afternoon in heat of August.<br/>
“Di, yes of course, I’ll marry you!” I happily sobbed as the tears began falling from my face.<br/>
“Good, I was a nervous wreck all week and honestly I don’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t say yes.”<br/>
“I would’ve said yes anyway!” By then I had jumped her with a hug, and lucky for her there was our bed behind her.<br/>
“You would’ve really?” I was placing little kisses all over her face I could get to. I was really stoked to be married to the one I love, the one who has me twisted in feelings but makes me so happy.<br/>
“Taytay, Taytay-” she was trying to get me to stop, so she could kiss me properly.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“I love you with my heart and soul, Mrs. Swift-Agronsky” and with that she kissed me with all the love she had her heart of gold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2 Superman (Super Charlie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know how it goes, Charlie is in love with his neighbor Taylor. They are very few that know that He's actually superman, and Taylor is his "Louis Lane", so to speak. She actually knows its her neighbor Charlie but she plays along with the charade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to mention that alot of these aren't proofread. so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Also we freaking love Charlie Agron.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#2: Superman (Super Charlie)<br/>
Charlie Agron your somewhat normal everyday man, with his mothers eyes and father’s ambition but secretly he’s 100% from krypton, landed and grew up in suburban Long Island. He keeps that he's a hero to himself, lest anyone at the Daily Planet or Catco World Wide Media, catches wind of it.<br/>
Besides that Charlie is madly and hopelessly in love with his next door neighbor Taylor Swift, a beauty and sweetheart that girl is. He’ll never admit it to anyone, not even to his friends and on the other hand Taylor loves him as much back. Taylor knows about his secret, and very few people do. And every morning they have small talk, hoping that one of them was going to say something about their obvious attraction to each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Good Morning, Taylor.” He said, waving nervously using one hand, the other holding that day’s daily planet about the elusive Superman.<br/>
Written by none other than General Lane’s oldest daughter and his coworker, Lois. His messenger bag hung haphazardly on broad shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“Morning’ Charles, heading to work? Busy day today?”<br/>
Taylor is coming back from her daily jog, headphones already out of her ear, when she catches him about to leave.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, and it seems like, hoping I don't have to do another exclusive for Superman." He chuckles, then he bids her a goodbye for the time being.  He walks over to the deli near the train station, grabbing food before heading off to work<br/>
<br/>
Taylor watches him leave, waiting for him to save the day and take her away.<br/>
<br/>
Later that day, Taylor gets flowers delivered to her apartment.<br/>
<br/>
The Card reads, "thanks for not telling anyone, do you wanna grab a drink or coffee sometime?" - Charlie "totally not Superman" Agron</p><p>Taylor chuckles, grabbing the flowers and leaving a note on his door, simply saying "Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #3 Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Shum and Di have a stare down over who gets to be first play while Taylor plays in survival mode and changes their opinion who is actually going first goes to Tay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># 3: Video Games</p>
<p> Harry just stared out at Di, hoping she'd blink and loose. These stare offs can last a minute or even hours. They did this to determine who was going to be the first player in the game, and right now they’ve been like this for an hour till the doorbell rang, suddenly.<br/>
<br/>“Go get it Shum.”<br/>
<br/>“No you go get it.”<br/>
<br/> "You just want me to stop, which by the way will never happen.”<br/>
<br/>"So do you, and I'm not gonna."<br/>
<br/>Di’s Phone rings, <i>“My heart has never felt this way before, I’m looking through your, I’m looking through your eyesss.”  <i><br/>
<br/>
“You might wanna get that, It’s Taylor.” He said never taking his eyes off her, he knew Tay’s ring tone by heart for some reason. Perhaps because he spends most of his time with them or either one of them so he knows too much about their relationship. More than he should.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” she grabs the phone without looking down, <i>“Hey baby, yeah keys in the flower pot, ha ha yes original of him, okay, bye.”<i><br/>
<br/>
A few seconds later, Taylor comes in and kisses her cheek, wondering what the hell is going on with them.<br/>
She saw the "Call of Duty: Black ops.“ case was open so she loaded into Harry's ps3. She began playing on survival mode without getting killed, and killing more than they did combined.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh shit, would you look at that! She’s better than you, lamb.”<br/>
<br/>
"What?…hahaha you lose…wait what?”<br/>
<br/>
Taylor was on a roll in the game, this was a sight to see. Di didn’t know her girlfriend even knew how to play video games, Tay definitely didn't mention that all. she must've gotten a good record playing with her brother Austin.<br/>
<br/>
“Welcome to the club Tay.” Harry said sitting next her, while bumping his shoulder against hers in club initiation. Dianna just stood there, mouth slightly agape, both impressed and terrified at the sight of Taylor playing video games in her living room.</i></i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4 Fairytales Meets Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First meeting, a sort of meet cute, at a Starbucks.  Ends with a possible dinner date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> #4: Fairytales Meet Magic 
</p><p> Everyone knows how fairy tales go, prince saves princess and they run off happily into the sun set. But how did they get to these happy ever after's? With a bit of magic in it…and so forth begins with how the rabbit met the lamb, or the heart met the soul for the first time.<br/>
Okay, you got me, they met in Starbucks, just a few miles away from LA, towards the bay area on a bright autumn afternoon. Dianna was sitting in the back, focusing on her work that she was doing for her website, <i> You, Me and Charlie <i>. Taylor knew little of her, she just knew that she worked with their mutual friend Cory Monteith.<br/>
Instead of going back home, she decided to get more acquainted with her. After sitting down, she stirs her tea and pretends she's been there all this time, it was a little weird she admits but when has Taylor done anything remotely without intentions or Easter egg hints?<br/>
It took about a full minute for Dianna to notice, clearly wrapped in her work or whatever project she had pulled up. Taylor isn't normally that that bold, usually but something was pulling her towards, as if she was destined to run into her.<br/>
<br/>
"Er uh, Hi Taylor.” Di said, pausing the music from Givers, pulling the ear buds out of her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, it's Dianna right? what's up? Are you busy?”<br/>
<br/>
"No, not really, just editing some contributions here and there. How are you doing?"  Playfully wiggling her shoulder at her, as she giggles, brightly.<br/>
<br/>
Filling Taylor's chest with an profound amount of warmth from that simple action.<br/>
<br/>
"Good, hahaha, thanks, working on the album here and there.” Tay chuckles, blushing just a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Well that certainly sounds like a lot of work.”  Dianna takes a sip of her drink afterwards, if only to ease her nerves for a second. She's not normally nervous or feeling like she's wildly untethered to the current environment.<br/>
<br/>
"Songwriting and putting final touches isn’t so bad." Taylor says with nonchalance, hinting that was a typical weekday activity. Almost as if she hasn't done this since high school.<br/>
<br/>
She takes a moment to compose herself,  "Ah uh, would you wanna maybe hangout with me sometime?”<br/>
<br/>
"Sure of course! I’d love to! How about dinner sometime?”  Dianna beams and Taylor is once again caught of guard.<br/>
<br/>
“Here's, uh," a beat, then, "My number and address."  Tay says as she scribbles it on a napkin and hands it over, but before she lets go, she purposely brushes her fingertips over Di's. Di's eyes dilatate and darken just a shade from her usual hazel and smiles softly. They let go a second later because it's getting late and Taylor has errands still to run left.<br/>
<br/>
Dinner as it turns out, was a midnight date. Which it wasn't a date, neither girl called it one but golly, sure felt like one. They have plans to meet on Friday night.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5 Midnight Breakfast Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A midnight date, might lead into something great and magical and maybe some songs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># 5: Midnight Breakfast Date<br/>
The clock on the dash board had shone 11:50, I was going through the traffic lights as fast as I could. This was going to be the worthwhile fight, I was going to play it good and right.  Both of us will never be the same after this, promise you that much.
My heart was racing underneath my sweater, I tried my best to keep composure while driving. Taylor already meant the world to me and I have no clue if she feels the same way about me. Normally I don't fall this hard for anyone, this early or this fast.  But something inside me knew that there was something here worth exploring. Maybe I knew deep-down that she was my twin flame...I couldn't be too sure only because this our actual first time hanging out. And as much as I wanna call this a date, it might not even  be that. Taylor is hard to get a good read on.<br/>
<br/>
Timing right now, is a little iffy with both us. she's working on her album and I'm still working on Glee. We both agreed to be friends, and that's okay with me. It's always nice to have friend, but I think that I want us to be much more than that. Again, whatever form she takes in my life, if she's my girl or my friend, I just want her in it.  I nearly pass her house on purpose to turn back but, I cant bring myself to do that tonight. Anxiously I park, then walk up to the front door of the building, then to very Taylor-eques front door that leads into her apartment. Immediately I’m greeted with a warm hug from Taylor, and Meredith’s meow.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Little Lamb!” She smiles happily, tugging me in through her door. She's holding my hand longer than needed but I'm not about to complain about holding her hand. Not a single complaint from me.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey rabbit,” I follow her in, taking in her home, the disco ball hanging, the smell of pine, vanilla, and fresh bake cookies with a faint hint of the Christmas candle currently lit on a floating shelf.<br/>
<br/>
I’m somewhat early for this “date” (if you want to call it that-even if it’s two friends having breakfast at midnight.) I suppose it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is how I feel about her, honestly I loved Lea with my heart…and Cory…Cory swooped in and took her away and then...Taylor brings me back to reality.<br/>
<br/>
Hey, how did my hands end up on her back and how did her head end up on my shoulder? Are we Slow dancing?<br/>
<br/>
I  hold onto her a little tighter, and wondering where the music came from but, from that brief slow dancing moment, she starts asking what I eat for breakfast as she flicks some flour from the bag that's siting on the counter onto my face. She giggles and I toss some back to her.<br/>
<br/>
We bake cookies and keep dancing, laugh until our stomachs aches, midnight breakfast was long forgotten about as we crashed on the couch with Alice in Wonderland on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Journals # 6: Short overview/ Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taylor and Dianna are reminiscing about their past in high school when they bring up some old journal entry’s of their short one week romance. That they don’t seem to remember and the entries aren’t very detailed or dated so that doesn’t help too much. All three entries are told in Dianna’s point of view.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theres 3 parts to chapter 6, or drabble 6 if you will, haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#6: Part 1.</p><p> Tay and Di are sitting cross-legged on the floor of their new house, shuffling through some boxes that they still have yet to unpack and Tay stumbled across one that was labeled <i> “Charlotte High School Class of 08’ ” <i><br/>
<br/>
“Lamb, Come here and check this out! I think I found something interesting.” She opened the box and took out the yearbook, flipping though it a bit then setting it aside when three journals caught her attention amongst the cheerleading uniform, her band one, then specifically one of two of Taylor’s letterman jacket, glee and band ribbons, some photos and Di’s old canon cameras. She opened one of them to the very short first page of the well worn journal that Di kept.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah baby? oh, so you found those huh…” Di sits next to her as they begin to read bits of the entry aloud.<br/>
<br/>
Chemistry-Monday <i><br/>
<br/>
"I miss her a lot, I gave my heart away and I seriously don’t want it back. Was it pointless? No because I was willing to hurt myself for her. But, it’s okay. Pain goes away, time heals wounds. I still love her, till the end of time, or until four or five months pass. Even when I hug her, I miss her. I don’t ever want to let her go ever, not again. Things happen…people change their minds…So let’s just forget about this for now. Squeezing her hand after the fire drill, felt good to do once more.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey,” She said to me<br/>
<br/>
“Hi,” she continues the conversation, “I really don’t like having Chemistry, so early in the morning with Mr. Aaron”<br/>
<br/>
"Me either…” was I said as we just walked in silence up the third floor, then she begins to tell me about her weekend and I’m honestly trying to listen but it’s hard to when I know that if I look up, I’ll start staring at her like I do in the all the classes with her with that longing adoration look. I really hate Chemistry so early. Everything has changed…remember yesterday…"<br/>
<br/>
“When the heck was that?”<br/>
<br/>
“No idea, it’s not dated”<br/>
<br/>
“I guess I didnt think I needed to.”<br/>
<br/>
“Did the break up hurt that bad?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah it did.”<br/>
They hadn’t said a word after that, except Taylor kissed soundly her saying she loved her to moon and to Saturn. That was enough for Dianna right now.</i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Journals # 6, part 2 Geometry/Study Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Di and Taylor continue to unpack, they uncover another jounral entry that might have been written that same week.<br/>It's part 2 of #6.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, it’s Taylor’s night to fill up the dishwasher. Di is on the living room floor when finds the second entry, loosely peeking out from underneath the first one. she reads the title and begins to die of laughter.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s so funny babe?” Tay’s drying her hands with the dish towel and walking up to her with an amused face, as she slings it over her cardigan clad shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"This! Although, I was fifteen and pained back then about things.”<br/>
<br/>
“This is one about? …geometry and lunch?”<br/>
<br/>
"Yep, Ms. Byre, fourth period. and we had lunch fifth period.”<br/>
<br/>
"How do you remember that?”   Tay's eyes wide at that accurate answer, its been about five years years, but it has felt so much longer since they were both in Tennessee together, high school kids, young and impressionable …well mostly impressionable.<br/>
<br/>
“Call me weird but, I kept copies of the schedules all the way till senior year.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wow…” she joins her on the floor, siting behind her, wrapping her arms her, placing a kiss behind her ear. Reminding her that they made it afterall.<br/>
<br/>
"So here are we are! let’s read this thing!”<br/>
<br/>
Geometry/Study hall (lunch)-Tuesday<br/>
<br/>
Spent some of the beginning of fourth period with my head down. I was tired, like really tired. Ready to ditch the week and it was only Tuesday! Suddenly I wish she didn’t leave me then again I think she still has feelings for me-I don’t know, all I know is that I’m not going to waste anymore time trying to figure it out. I feel like breaking, shatter till I decide to pick up the pieces of heart. Crying didn’t make me weak, but anyway, she doesn’t say a word to me. She just plays with my hair for a while and forget to breathe. Geometry wasn’t bad, it really wasn’t. I just wanna spend some time with her. If I do the that’s me both giving back again and actually getting my heart back. I guess I want to sort of wait for her a bit. I realized this when I went to study at the library with her and our friends, towards the end; she grabbed my arm, giggled while pulling me into her and told me she missed me. I missed her too, always leaving small kisses. She pulled away-for some reason I felt tingles all over my shoulders. Maybe love does grow fonder when apart.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“That was really, uh, enlightening, why didn’t ever tell me this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because back then I was good at hiding my emotions, as i am now.”   Dianna giggles, she has learned how to skillfully but sometimes you can catch the a small glimpse of how she truly feels through her eyes.<br/>
“Well now we know what that open relationship meant the world you.”  Taylor begins to play with her short hair, she feels a tad bad about what transpired that week long thing that turned into months of back and fourth.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course it did…you will forever mean the world to me, you fricking nerd.” Di says playfully, as stands up and stretches. She nudges Tay with her shoulder, and Tay of course takes it as a challenge. They both laugh jovially as Taylor chases Di to their room, only to catch up by crash landing them both on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Journals # 6: The Hallway, part 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taylor has the audacity to kiss to Dianna in front of everyone in front her locker right before homeroom and 1st period. Dianna is actually glad she stayed alive to see this moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo, so there are three more actual drabbles to get through and the 8th one is a tad long so bear with me! Also this the final part of the high school au thing I tossed into here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#6 pt.3: The Hallway<br/>
"It’s Wednesday,” Tay read aloud. Tonight was just an ordinary. Even if the most eventful thing was Di making pumpkin bread, other than that it was uneventful, both ladies were thankful for that considering both their hectic careers. Taylor maybe writing but that's a daily thing, Di's currently not on any projects so she gets tor relish whatever she has until she jumps onto one. Talk about leaning into the true cottagecore vibes.<br/>
<br/>
"I’m exhausted, sipping the remains of coffee still in my travel mug. Molly and I are walking down the hallway just the two of us, Molls stops at hers, leaving me alone. I dig out my pack of gum because having coffee breath is the worse. As I walk towards mine, I see Taylor by hers. I just walk by, saying hi when she pulls me back by my arm.<br/>
<br/>
"I need to do this" was all she said before she kissed me! right then and there, slightly pushing me up against her locker. Thank goodness I was chewing gum when she did that unexpectedly. it was honestly one of the best moments I’ve ever lived to see…and never ever forget.  At some point I should probably ask her why our first was rushed and unexpected. Not that I mind too much but at least but some thought behind it, you know?<br/>
<br/>
"Iv'e been wanting to do that for a while" She admits bluntly, like a well kept secret of hers. I stay there, mouth slightly agape, trying not to stutter out anything stupid.<br/>
<br/>
Afterwards she asked me if that was my first kiss, I answered her no. Remembering that one time my best friends at dared me to kiss some random boy, during spin the bottle back in Georgia at some birthday party. I just couldn’t believe it, she freaking kissed me-holy sweet hell...anyway that was probably her way of saying sorry for the all the hell she put me through. All I know is that it left me confused not only that but that hallway will always have a big meaning to my life. I'm not sure if that was an apology but I guess I'll take it.<br/>
<br/>
Taylor wraps her arms around Di, whispering, "You are a goddess, Di, like full send. What did I do deserve  you? You didn't think that break up wasn't hard for me? Seeing you like a kicked puppy who’s lost it way.” Taylor nuzzles her nose into Di's neck, clutching her closer.<br/>
<br/>
"Do I really look like a kicked puppy? also....princess, you did so many good things, and you deserve me full send." She says while trying to maneuver them so Di can kiss her properly.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #7: Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paris plays an interesting part in their very new and shiny relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#7: Begin Again<br/>
Somehow we met again in Paris, this was totally unplanned! That’s when I asked her to direct my music video for “Begin Again”; she had said yes of course and was shaking excitedly. Little did she know that this song is about her. Well, I thought it was pretty obvious because the guy I used was pretty similar to her; I’m not even lying about that one. He reminded me of her so much; the film camera, the smile, the jokes, everything. These feelings I have for her, got me twisted into knots, and nobody else has got me feeling like this. Nobody… She honestly makes me believe this could work out…even if the last person she loved needed a damn pr boyfriend. (That crushed her badly; I picked up the broken pieces and sewed them better than ever!) She always makes me laugh; she took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes, my dreams. She also doesn’t know that most of the songs on “Red” are about her.<br/>
<br/>
She says hi as always with a kiss to my cheek, and my heart begins to thump.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Cutie Pie,” She exclaims while hugs me tightly, bringing her arms to rest on my shoulders, using one hand to clean the the lipstick stain she left that I want to keep on forever like a tattoo, and the other playing with the little wisps of my hair that she can reach.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi Lamb.”  She holds onto me longer than what's actually acceptable and passing for friends, and buries her head into my neck. I can feel her breathing me in, like all the air she'll ever need is in this little space around us. I squeeze her, as she lets out a breathless giggle, that set my own lungs on fire  and my ears turn into a rose blush. She pulls away, equally as flushed but with what I come to know as her game face on.<br/>
<br/>
"So, how are we going about this?”<br/>
<br/>
she looks at me earnestly through her honeydew eyes, even with her "game" face on<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever you think would work best, and honestly? Run wild with it. There are no limits on this set."<br/>
<br/>
"Okay! Let’s get started then!” she smiled at me and took my hand with hers.<br/>
<br/>
The shoot goes smoothly and overall was the best I’ve ever done for a music video.  And it doesn't help that she’s a really good director which is all the more reason to love everything about her.<br/>
<br/>
“That was great Tay, amazing job.” she smiles softly at me which gives the butterflies, the beautiful kind. Everything I’ll ever need is right in front of me.  I watched love begin again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>